Paintball Wars
by just a liar
Summary: If someone had told you that you'd ever find yourself with a loaded paintball gun and pointing it at a speechless and unarmed Spencer Hastings, you'd have laughed rudely at their face. But seemingly, as you find yourself in that situation, that would have been the incorrect thing to do./Paily Week Day 2: Paily with Friends


Paily Week Day 2: Paily with Friends.

* * *

It all began when the boys and Paige suggested a bonding activity of their interest after having endured thousands of shopping trips and visits to the beauty salon (or libraries, in Toby's case). They never gave any of you details, saying it was a secret and surprise you'd enjoy. Hanna and Aria accepted immediately, but you needed some more time to finally agree and Spencer accepted reluctantly the day before.

Your parents accepted almost immediately, not before asking to have a word with Paige. And after what felt like an eternity, Saturday came and you all got set for the 'surprise'.

You expected something in the outdoor, maybe motocross or hiking, heck, even hunting! But this crossed all borders of wrongness.

Paintball.

Paige got you out of your daydream by taking your hand gently and dragging you all the way to the counter. You would have been embarrassed if your friends hadn't done the exact same.

A harsh looking man was standing behind the counter and when he first noticed you, he had a big frown on his face, but as soon as he saw Paige his expression changed.

"Paige! Long time no see." he said with a husky voice and you'd have been scared if you hadn't seen Paige's full smile

"Hey Trent, I know, right? It's been a while." She replies and it takes all your willpower not to jump her right here with that smile

"I hadn't seen you since summer, right?" he asks as he starts cleaning the counter

"I think so. I'm glad to be back. Anyways, Trent, my friends and I'd like to play for a while. How's much the fee?"

"Please, Paige, it's on the house." He replies and Paige's jaw falls

"But, Tren-"

"No, Paige." He cuts her off and you giggle at Paige's expression. "With all those times you helped me with the camp, there's no sufficient amount of games I can repay you with."

With that, he starts guiding you to the Equipment Storage. Toby and Caleb pat Paige's back while Ezra just smiles at her.

"Well, done, McCullers." Caleb says as he fist bumps Toby

"Men and their displays of affect." Spencer mutters with a dramatic sigh but starts laughing when Toby scoops her in his arms and tickles her

The moment is interrupted as Trent gives you your equipment: a protection vest, a mask, gloves, a loaded AND a carton box full of more bullets. The boys make warning shots, but Paige quickly stops them explain them the more they waste, the less they'll have to beat the other team.

As soon as she says teams, you get by her side and grab her hand.

"Oh no, Em, that's not fair. Paige is a pro at this and just because she's your girlfriend you get to be on her team?" Hanna pouts and crosses her arms as Caleb tries to calm her down

"We already play for the same team, Hanna. So yes, she's my teammate." You joke as you hold Paige tighter making her blush even more

"As much as I liked that joke, I think Hanna is right." Ezra mutters and you all stare at him in shock

"What? Stop looking at me like that. " He exclaims as he throws his arms in the air

"Well, then, how are the teams?" Spencer asks breaking the silence

"No one can be with their Boyfriend or Girlfriend." Toby states and looks away when Spencer faces him

"But-"

"Sorry, Spence. That's the only way it'll be fair." Aria interrupts Hanna before she can argue

"If that's the case, I choose Paige." Spencer shouts quickly and Caleb and Aria soon follow with a 'Me too'

Paige starts coughing awkwardly as Trent laughs by the sidelines.

"Then it's settled. It's Paige's team against Emily's." Trent announces and starts walking towards the field

"Wait, what?" you shriek as Hanna, Toby and Ezra stand behind you

"Sorry, babe." Paige says with a sheepish smile and you scoff

"You'll pay, McCullers." You whisper by her ear making her shudder

Before you realize it, you are in the field. Did you say field? Forest fits more.

"The name's called 'Catch the flag'. Paige, your team color is red. Emily, yours is blue. The team who gets the opposite color flag and takes it back to their base wins. As some of you know, the regular rules of paintball state that as soon as you get shot anywhere you are out. Here, you have to shoot your enemy in the head, stomach or butt to disqualify them; otherwise, they are still in."

"Seriously?" Spencer questions and Trent just laughs

"Yes, lady, the butt."

"Anyways, get to your base, now!" he signals and you all run to your respective one

"What are we going to do?" Hanna squeals and the four of you just look blankly at each other

"Emily and I will go to retrieve the flag while you and Ezra defend. Got it?" Toby states and bot Hanna and Ezra nod

In that exact moment, a horn blows off and you follow Toby.

It takes you ten minutes to finally hear something. No, someone; and it's someone screaming.

"Hanna." You whisper as several shots are heard followed by more screaming

"We can't let them distract us. Let's go." Toby ushers you and you agree reluctantly

Another ten minutes later, you find the flag.

"Finally." Toby yells triumphantly

Bullets start raining and you barely dodge them.

"Smooth, Toby." You mutter angrily as you turn around for a second and find Aria shooting everywhere

Some minutes later, she finally runs out of bullets. Toby takes that moment to step out and points his gun at her. She surrenders in an instant but just when he turns around, he's hit; not once or twice, he's hit at least 5 times in the stomach before he doubles back.

And guessing by the way he's twisting in the ground painfully she guesses the vest could be, _should be_, thicker.

You are about to step out but then you hear Spencer.

"Toby, Toby, oh my god." She rushes by his side and drops her gun in the process

And, wait, is that your flag?

"I'm sorry." She says over and over again and Toby tries to reply, but he can't because of the loss of air

You chose it's the time to step out, so you finally do.

If someone had told you that you'd ever find yourself with a loaded paintball gun and pointing it at a speechless and unarmed Spencer Hastings, you'd have laughed rudely at their face.

But seemingly, as you find yourself in that situation, that would have been the incorrect thing to do.

"Surrender, Spence."

And before she can reply, someone calls your name, too. You turn around to find your girlfriend with her body covered with paint stains everywhere but the disqualification zones.

"I'm not going to surrender, if that's what you are implying." You voice your thoughts and she smirks

"Emily, watch out!" Toby tries to warn you, but Spencer has already shot your butt and you yell in pain.

Paige rushes to your side as Spencer takes the flag to the base.

"I told you I'd win." Paige whispers softly and you smile

"Yeah, you did." You whisper back before kissing her softly as the horn signals the end of the game.

* * *

Seemingly, Paige, Spencer and Caleb ambushed the rest of your team too, but Hanna eliminated her boyfriend in her crazy screaming.

You spend the afternoon playing and when it's time to go home, you all agree that it was a great idea.

When Paige takes you home you slap her arm while she walks you to your porch.

"Ow! What was that for?" Paige questions as she rubs her arm

"My butt hurts." You say simply and she smiles

"Let me kiss it better?" she implies as she raises her eyebrow for emphasis

"Dork." you snort as you lean in to kiss her


End file.
